


millions of planets in the universe and you had to crash land on mine

by reachedthebitterend



Series: the keeper of the galaxy [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Divergent AU, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, guess who watched mib like three days ago???, i haven't rewatched the finale since it aired, it was me, slight angst, sorry if i butcher alex's speech at the end there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: when Jim had told Alex that he'd given it to him to keep it safe in his last letter, Alex had thought he meant the piece of the alien spaceship that he has hidden underneath his bed at home, not that the stone hanging from the necklace he'd given him as a graduation present was actually an entire planet





	millions of planets in the universe and you had to crash land on mine

**Author's Note:**

> look, i fully blame sarah and amanda for being, OHHHHH I love that idea!! And then like i HAVE to write it or else, i'm not even halfway done with the next chapter for 'you lift the veil' BUT i already have several people ready to yell at me if the next thing i post on my tumblr ISN't the witch au

Alex leans forward, pressing his forehead to his knees and breathes in deeply.

The stale air inside of the Airstream smells heavily of Michael and it helps calm Alex’s nerves.

He wraps his hand around the smooth silver stone that hangs from the necklace that Jim had given him as a graduation present that he’s never taken off, and it helps calm him down a little bit more.

It’s one of the only things in this world that soothes his nerves that doesn’t have anything to do with Michael.

He smooths his thumb over the stone and sighs, pressing his forehead harder to his knees before he leans back up, tucking the necklace back beneath his shirt.

Alex doesn’t look at his watch again because he really doesn’t want to know how long he’s been waiting.

He’ll wait all night if he has to.

He figures that if there is any truth to the statement that Michael and the Evans twins are related then maybe he went to tell them about his mom, or  _their_ mom.

He lies his hand against the stone and feels it warm against his chest and tries to breathe through his nerves.

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous to have this conversation with Michael.

It is long overdue, but he’s afraid that it’s going to just make everything worse.

He feels like after everything that happened today, and after finding out that his father killed Jim, this isn’t the thing that’s going to go right.

But still, Alex also feels that if he doesn’t do this right now, he’ll lose his chance forever.

The door is opened almost too violently, making the Airstream rock alarmingly, and startling Alex to his feet and shooting adrenaline through his system.

He’s reaching for his service weapon before he remembers that he’s off duty, and even if he was on duty he’s basically discharged from active duty meaning he’s not allowed a weapon unless it’s a special occasion.

The person who walks into the Airstream like they own the place and starts rifling through Michael’s desk muttering under his breath is Noah.

Alex furrows his brow, and he knows objectively, that Noah has been around for a while given that he’s Isobel’s husband, and maybe he does this all the time and Alex has just never been here for it, but something about this whole thing feels off.

A feeling that gets stronger, when Noah raises a hand in the air, and Alex can see the blood stained on his fingers and on the sleeve of his shirt.

He would be more worried about that, but if Alex has learned one thing during his time in Project Shepherd, is that anyone can be an alien, and not all aliens are like Michael. And while he hopes that he’s wrong, he’d prefer to get a call from Michael about attacking his brother in law than being dead because he let his guard down.

Alex takes a step back getting into an easily defendable position.

The move makes enough noise that Noah finally catches on to the fact that he’s not alone.

He turns around fast and Alex is glad for just this second that he and Michael have never really gone public with their relationship, because it’s obvious that Noah hadn’t been expecting anyone, and even if he was, he wasn’t expecting Alex.

He uses the shock that briefly freezes him, and rushes forward, pushing Noah back against the desk, and running down the stairs that lead out of the Airstream.

He stumbles and slides and has to hold on to the side of the Airstream briefly so that he doesn’t fall down because it would be a bitch to get up again.

The rain starts falling and Alex curses as he hurries to his car.

He’s almost to it, and the rain is just starting to get harder, when every single muscle in his body locks and stops, freezing him to the spot.

Alex inhales sharply and tries to move and he  _can’t_.

_Fuck_ , he hated being right.

He’s turned around against his will, and he grits his teeth, clenching his jaw, and glares as Noah stands in front of him giving him a curious look that Alex has seen on the faces of cartoon movie villains.

“Now, I would ask what you’re doing here, but it’s obvious now that you’re the reason Michael hasn’t been getting into any bar fights recently.”

Alex bites down on his tongue and doesn’t say anything.

“Or is he really trying to change to be more appealing to the bartender?”

He says, and his eyes narrow in satisfaction when Alex can’t help but react to that.

He moves his hand and Alex takes several steps forward.

He clenches his jaw, and breathes hard, but doesn’t say anything.

“Michael has something that I need,” he says stepping closer to Alex, and Alex tries not to let the insidious fear and dread seep into him when his hand starts glowing red. “And I think I just found my leverage to get it from him.”

Before Alex can say anything, Noah presses his hand over Alex’s mouth.

Alex feels a spike of intense heat that seeps through him alarmingly, and then the whole world goes black.

**

Alex is brought back to consciousness the same way he was dragged under, fast and sudden, with a spike of heat right in the crook of his neck.

The pain is intense enough that Alex can’t help the whimper that escapes his throat, even as he tries to not make a sound.

“ _Stop_!” Michael’s voice is low and painful and he sounds like he’s been yelling and crying.

Alex can’t help the way that he instinctively feels safe when Michael is around and how that makes him lower his guard, and when the pain intensifies, Alex cries out with it, moving his hand to wrap his fingers around Noah’s wrist to try and pull it away from his neck.

“I already told you,” Michael is yelling sounding desperate. “I. Don’t.  _Know_.”

“I don’t believe you,” Noah says simply, letting Alex go.

Alex falls back down on the muddy ground, and he takes one second to breathe in and try to calm himself before he exhales and opens his eyes.

They’re still at the junkyard, he can see the Saul’s Auto sign out of the corner of his eye, and the metal structure where several hubcaps are swinging alarmingly with the wind and rain.

“The planet is protected by wrath,” Noah says and it sounds like something he’s heard over and over. “They made sure to put it in your hands even though you were newly born again. You might not remember what it is, but you would feel the importance of it. You would’ve never given it away or allowed it to be taken from you.”

“We were found with nothing!” Michael says and he sounds exhausted.

Alex turns his head towards him to find him standing several feet away as though he’s stuck there, hands clenched into fist, body vibrating with the tension. His eyes are glued to Alex, and he doesn’t look away when Alex’s eyes find his.

Alex swallows hard when he sees the dried blood on his neck and shirt.

Noah’s hands reach for him, and Alex sees how Michael moves forward and then stops, fingers clenching tighter into fists.

“Leave him alone!” Michael demands, and Noah laughs hauling Alex up to his feet as though he weighs nothing.

He tugs Alex against him, when Alex sways on his feet, a hot hand pressed to his neck, the pain burns through him again, but Alex is prepared for it this time, gritting his teeth against it, shutting his eyes tight and clenching his fists.

The pain intensifies, feeling like every single one of his nerve endings is on fire, and Alex is prepared to deal with a lot, but when the pain ignites down his  _right_ leg, it freaks him out, like it always does.

Alex gasps and whimpers low in his throat trying to get away.

“Noah,  _please_ ,” Michael says desperately,  _begging_. “If I had it, I would give it to you, I swear! But I don’t have it!”

“It’s small, silver, almost the size of a walnut, smooth and shiny. An attention deficit brat like you were, you would’ve never let it out of your sight.”

The whole world slows and seems to narrow down to Alex’s pulse thundering in his temples, and pounding against the silver stone hanging from his neck.

“If someone had tried to take it from you, you would’ve fought hard, even if you didn’t know what it was. You would’ve hidden it somewhere safe.”

Alex tries to remember if Jim ever told him where he’d gotten the necklace from, but he can’t recall. Everything from the Summer of 08 takes a backseat to what happened with Michael.

“You’re smart and clever, wrath. You have to know that I really don’t care. If the soldier won’t make you give up the answers, I’ll go to the bartender next. And if that doesn’t work, there are many things I have yet to do to your dear sweet, Isobel.”

Michael makes an enraged noise and the air ripples dangerously around him.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Noah says and pulls Alex closer. “You have no finesse. If you try to hurt me, you’ll end up hurting him as well.”

Alex looks at Michael trying to tell him that he doesn’t care, but Michael deflates immediately.

“I swear to you, if you k-” Michael cuts himself off and shakes his head, before he takes a step forward. “If you hurt him in anyway that is permanent, I swear, I  _will_ kill you.”

“You won’t,” Noah says sounding secure of himself. “Maybe the old you would have, but growing up on this useless planet has made you too soft.”

Michael swallows hard.

Alex feels Noah’s hand move down, and he knows, he  _knows_ that this is the end.

He can feel it.

Noah is going to kill him.

He looks at Michael, and there are so many things he wishes that he could say, so many things that he wishes that he could do.

But there is one thing that he desperately needs Michael to know.

“I shouldn’t have left you behind when I joined the Air Force,” he gasps out and sees how Michael’s face goes slack with shock at the words.

Noah snorts in what sounds like amusement.

“Touching,” he says and Alex sees how Michael builds his wall back up.

He closes his eyes as Noah’s hand presses over his heart, right on top of the silver stone.

“Trauma has a way of blocking our memories, but recreating the moment of trauma might just unblock them again. Losing someone you love might do the trick.”

“No!” Michael yells moving forward, but Alex can feel the searing heat of Noah’s palm sinking into him, the way it makes his heart beat faster and faster like a heart attack, the way it feels like his organs are  _melting_.

He can taste blood, thick and hot in the back of his throat.

Just when Michael is about to reach them, Alex feels something icy cool, right against his chest, a bright spot of cold against the burning heat.

And then a wave of  _something_ expands from Alex’s chest and pushes outwards and both Noah and Michael go flying backwards as Alex falls to his knees.

Alex presses his hand over his chest and he feels the coolness of the smooth silver stone.

Well, it looks like when Jim told him that he gave it to him to keep it safe in his letter, he didn’t mean the piece of alien spaceship that Alex has inside of a bag tucked underneath his bed.

“Alex!” Michael’s voice is desperate and hoarse and Alex looks up to see him falling to his knees in front of him. His eyes are wide and red rimmed and bright with unshed tears and his hair is plastered to his head by the rain, and Alex realizes that it is raining, harder than before.

He’d forgotten all about it.

Alex feels a strange sense of rage sweep through him, hot and bitter before it disappears fast and sudden leaving behind confusion.

“Are you okay?” he asks breathless, hands reaching to check Alex over himself.

Alex is glad because he tilts forward in that moment, and turns his head to the side spitting up blood.

“I think I’m dying,” Alex says slowly and loses all the strength in his body, leaning heavily against Michael.

His insides feel like they’re made of mush, and he feels a stab of satisfaction and makes a face.

“Where is Noah?” he asks, but Michael isn’t listening to him.

He’s making Alex lie back down on the muddy ground, and leaning over him.

His eyes are glazed over, and he looks like he doesn’t actually know what he’s doing.

Alex feels a stab of fear that’s all him. Noah can possess people.

The fear turns to outright dread when Michael’s hands start glowing red.

“Michael,” he manages to say, a low whimper caught in his throat.

Michael’s eyes find his, and then before Alex can do anything to stop him, his hands are on either side of Alex’s neck, pressing against where he can still feel Noah’s hand burning against his skin.

Instead of heat, icy coolness matching the way the stone felt against his skin, seeps into him, rushing through him in ripples that chase away the pain.

Michael’s hands slide up to the back of his head, and he leans down pressing his forehead to Alex’s, and Alex’s eyes fall shut.

He sees flashes of things that shouldn’t be possible, endless stars flashing across his vision, a blonde woman with a bright smile taking what looks like a large colorful marble from his hands,  _I’ll keep it safe for now_ , walking away from the three bright egglike looking pods, a strange symbol that he couldn’t stop drawing everywhere, a hand in his hair pulling hand, a burning in his arm as the priest pressed the hot metal crucifix against his skin,  _The power of Christ compels you_ , moving sand to cover the dead body on the floor, and then Alex sees himself, a smile, dark lined eyes, black painted fingernails, fingers wrapped around the fret of a guitar, _I go there when things get bad_ , a kiss, a feeling like everything is finally making sense, the bright hot flash of pain as the bones in his hand are shattered, Isobel eyes wide and scared, a car engulfed in flames, and Alex again, tears staining his cheeks, a feeling like nothing is ever going to be okay again,  _Don’t go, don’t go, don’t g-_

Michael pulls away from him gasping, and Alex hears him throw up and turns to the side and tries to breathe.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael breathes sounding hoarse. “That was not fun.”

“I didn’t know you could heal,” Alex says as he leans up on his elbows feeling like he could use a nap, but mostly uncomfortable now that he wasn’t distracted by the sensation of his organs shutting down with the rain still falling over them and the way his clothes was sticking to his skin.

“Neither did I,” Michael says leaning back on his heels and looking back at Alex, just as tired as Alex feels.

Alex inhales, “Listen-”

“Maybe we sho-” Michael starts and stops.

Instead of saying anything else, Alex sits up, and Michael leans back a little bit to give him space.

Alex tugs the necklace out from beneath his shirt and wraps his fingers around the stone before he lets it drop against his chest.

He hears Michael inhale sharply.

“Jim gave it to me as a graduation present,” Alex says as Michael’s gaze is caught by the stone. “In the letter he sent me before he died, he told me that he’d given me something to keep safe, and I thought he meant something else, but what if this is what Noah was looking for?”

Michael licks his lips and looks up into Alex’s eyes. “He said it was a planet. The planet. Our planet.”

Alex swallows and wraps his fingers around the stone again, lifting his hand up and cradling it in the palm of his hand so that they both could see it.

The rain water fills his palm and spills across his fingers.

“Anything is possible,” Alex says slowly.

Michael doesn’t say anything, but he reaches out carefully as though he’s afraid to touch it, and presses the pads of his fingers against the metal.

Alex feels the way it heats up against his hand and gasps.

The metal melts away into nothing revealing behind the same colorful marble that the blonde woman in the flashes of memories he’d gotten from Michael had taken from him.

It’s blue and red and purple and green and white all swirling together beautifully.

Alex feels it vibrating slightly against his skin as though it’s buzzing in anticipation, and then it stops when Michael moves his hand away.

“It’s never done that before,” Alex says a little uselessly.

Michael just rolls his eyes and Alex lifts the stone up closer to his face.

He can see the white just slightly moving like mist, like  _clouds_.

“Holy shit,” Alex breathes.

Michael makes a noise and Alex looks at him and freezes and the look on his face.

He opens his mouth to say something,  _anything_ , but then a shiver racks through him reminding him that he’s still sitting out in the mud in the rain.

Alex doesn’t know what kind of face he makes, but Michael just stands up reaching out for Alex’s hand.

Alex lets Michael tug him to his feet, and lets Michael tug him back towards the Airstream.

“I’ll get you something dry to wear,” Michael says as he pushes Alex towards the small bathroom area.

Alex stops him before he gets too far. “Listen,” he says again. “I meant it what I said before with Noah.”

Michael looks at him in silence for a few minutes. “Why did you come here tonight?”

Alex swallows hard and shrugs helplessly. “I wanted to see you. I wanted to tell you that I shouldn’t have left you behind.”

He shakes his head and lets Michael go and looks away for a second before he looks back at Michael, clenching his jaw. “I could stand here and say that I didn’t want to go, but I did. After what my father did to you,” he sees the way that Michael clenches his hand.

He swallows hard and continues. “I wanted to be the kind of person who could win battles. It felt good.”

Michael’s brow is furrowed, but he hasn’t stopped listening, so Alex keeps going.

“But lately I feel like I’m not even myself, and I look in the mirror and all I see is his face.”

Michael shakes his head, his eyes going soft and bright, and Alex keeps going before he can say anything.

“I’m still fighting his battles, not mine,” he finishes swallowing hard.

Michael’s face goes slack with the surprise as he understands what Alex is trying to tell him, and Alex’s eyes dart down to his mouth, and he thinks that maybe after the day they’ve both had, they could use something that felt good instead of painful.

Alex moves forward, reaching for Michael, and Michael inhales sharply, leaning into him before Alex even touches him.

And then he’s falling forward, eyes falling shut as he reaches for Alex, and clenches his fingers tight in the fabric of his jacket.

He gasps out in pain, and Alex scrambles to hold on to him as staggers forward.

Alex feels an urgent feeling sweep through him, a manic restlessness that he knows won’t go away until he sees whoever it is that’s causing it.

“ _Isobel_ ,” Michael gasps, his eyes opening wide. “I have to go.”

He scrambles backwards towards the door, and Alex reaches for him before he can get too far. “Wait, what about-?”

Michael’s eyes fall to the stone hanging from Alex’s neck, and Alex still feels the restless feeling that he knows is all Michael, but something sweet slides through him, that makes him close his eyes as Michael moves in close.

He grabs the stone once again, and Alex flutters his eyes open in time to see Michael pressing a kiss to the marble, his eyes wide and on Alex’s.

“I know it’s safe with you,” he whispers, and then leans forward, sudden, pressing a sharp hard kiss over Alex’s mouth before he pulls back, too fast for Alex to do anything about it.

“I’ll be back, just get dry and warm, and don’t go anywhere.”

Alex swallows and he wants to protest, but he knows that he won’t do any good if things get to a confrontation, not with the way he still feels spasms of pain radiating down his right leg. 

So he just nods his head. “Be careful.”

Michael smiles, and Alex feels his heart thud hard in his chest. “I promise.”

He looks down at the stone, the  _planet_ one more time and shakes his head as though he can’t believe it, and then he’s gone.

Alex stays still listening to the sound of the truck as it starts up and drives away with an ugly sounding squeal of tires revving hard through mud.

Alex inhales deeply and presses his hand over the stone. It still feels as smooth as before, but warmer, more like how  _Michael_ feels.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm down, and he can feel a low baseline of rage right against the back of his head, that he knows is Noah, but he can also feel a stronger wavelength of determination and pure adrenaline that he knows is Michael.

He swallows hard and turns towards Michael’s closet.

Might as well follow directions since there was nothing else he could do but wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! come yell at me at my tumblr anytime!! [partsofthesamecosmicbeing](https://partsofthesamecosmicbeing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
